


wildest dreams

by thesurielships



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, dream - Freeform, rowan is a boy with a crush, silly really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesurielships/pseuds/thesurielships
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Rowan Whitethorn, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	wildest dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyVioletCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/gifts).



Finals were less than a week away and Rowan was stranded on a deserted island.

The sun shone bright and hot in the clear sky, and he raised his hand to shadow his eyes. There was only sapphire blue sea and gleaming sand as far as the eye could see.

He sighed. How the hell would he get back to Orynth in time?

“Hey, buzzard,” purred a very familiar voice behind him.

He whirled around, and there was Aelin under the shadow of a palm tree, wearing nothing but a golden nightgown and a smile. She prowled toward him and his mouth went dry. The nightgown barely hid anything and he couldn’t help but stare at how it hugged her curves and shimmered with every step closer she took.

She stopped barely a hair breadth’s away. She had to tip her head back to look at him, the blue in her eyes even more vivid than the sea.

“Water, shelter and fire.”

Rowan blinked. “What?”

She rolled her eyes. “We’re on a deserted island. If we don’t want to die of dehydration, or be devoured by a wild animal, or freeze to death, we gotta get moving.”

“Shouldn’t we be thinking of how to get back to Orynth before finals?”

“We could die, or worse, fail?” she gasped.

He bit back a smile at the Harry Potter reference.

Aelin snaked up a hand on his chest. His heart stuttered against her palm. “You know, with finals coming up, we haven’t really had a chance to see each other.”

She looked at him from underneath her lashes, sensuous lips tipping upward, her thumb rubbing circles against the center of his chest, right where his heart was determined to claw its way out. “This is our chance.”

The sun beating on his head, the gentle strokes against his chest, the knowing smile and the husky promise in Aelin’s voice were a deadly combination for Rowan. He was transfixed, bewitched, caught in her magnetic gaze that he could never escape from. His body was leaning in, inexorably getting closer, closer to her parted lips -

He blinked, and they were building a shelter out of branches they’d found lying on the ground, and filling bottles they’d found near a lake with clear water.

With two out of her three commandments accomplished, Aelin took out a pencil from her hair and her loose waves tumbled around her shoulders.

She endeavored to rub it on two branches.

“What are you doing?”

She looked at him like it was obvious. “Lighting a fire.”

His brows rose. “With a pencil?”

She pointed the pencil at him like a sword. “It’s my lucky pencil.”

He watched her try to light a fire for several minutes, laughing until he couldn’t take it anymore. He crouched next to her and slowly pushed her out of the way.

“Watch this.”

He took off his glasses and positioned them so the sunlight could converge through the glass and onto the branches.

Soon enough, smoke billowed up, then flames came to life under their fascinated gazes.

Aelin’s smile was wide and triumphant as she pounced on him and hugged him tight. She was laughing and squealing into his ear and he rose and twirled her around their makeshift fire. She kept her arms twined around his neck even when they stopped. She bit her lip pensively, then opened her mouth.

He waited in breathless anticipation, but the sound of knocking came out. He frowned.

“Wha –”

Then he was jumping in his seat, his face sliding off his hands and smacking against his desk. He groaned as the pounding got louder. He rubbed the sting out of his chin, wiped away the tears that had sprung up in his eyes, and shouted, “Coming!”

It was Aelin, two cans of beers in her hands. She was wearing a large sweater that fell off one shoulder, exposing a golden strap, and her hair was up, a pencil peeking out from behind her head.

Reality and dream blurred together, and Rowan longed to hold her against his chest again.

“Let’s get buzzed, buzzard.”

He frowned.

“I know, I know. Finals are close, whatever. But I need this.” She bit her lip and peeked at him under her lashes. “Please?”

Rowan sighed in defeat and she whooped loudly, entering his room.

She sat on his bed, opened a can and offered it to him. He sat next to her, the wall cool against his heated skin. His naked skin.

“So does studying shirtless increase efficiency?” Aelin smirked as she opened her can with a click. “Maybe I should try it too.”

He chuckled and took a swig of beer. “This is disgustingly warm,” he remarked even as he drank more.

“I was at your door for thirty minutes.”

“No way. I’m a light sleeper.”

She glanced at him sideways. “Were you having a good dream?”

Heat flooded his face and she let out a low laugh.

“I was stranded on an island!” he protested in a strangled voice.

She cocked an eyebrow. “Alone?”

“Yes.”

Even he didn’t believe himself.

Her eyes widened. “My Gods, who was it?”

He took a deep gulp of his beer, resolutely avoiding her gaze.

“Was it me?”

He choked on his beer and coughed until his face was flaming red. He covered his flush with his hands and groaned.

Aelin roared out a laugh. He peeked at her through his fingers.

She was blushing. Aelin Ashryver Galathinius was blushing.

He let his hands drop from his face and held her wrist gently. Her laughter died off.

“It was you.”

Rowan could tell she stopped breathing, and that observation made him bolder.

“It’s always you, Aelin. In my dreams, in my thoughts. You’re living in my head rent free, and – ”

Naturally, Rowan’s luck ran out that very second. He found out too late that he hadn’t locked the door after her. Fenrys barged in with a loud “Motherfuckers!”, followed by a scowling Lorcan, a smiling Elide, and an apologetic Yrene.

“I hope you brought your own beers,” Aelin drawled, her face impassive. She discreetly jerked her hand free from his grasp.

Lorcan scoffed. “Would it kill you to share, Galathynius?”

“Maybe.”

Rowan turned a deaf ear to his friends’ familiar banter, soaking in the realization of what had just happened. He had confessed. To Aelin. Gods.

A hand smoothly slid into his under a cover he didn’t notice Aelin had thrown over them. He gaped at her, but she was talking to Fenrys now, not even sparing him a glance.

Her fingers tightened around his, her smile growing wider.

Rowan hid his own giddy smile behind his can of beer.

He was sure he would soon wake up again, but for now, he was content to live in his wildest dream.


End file.
